fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Teacher Teacher
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Teacher Teacher ; Release Date : 2018.05.30 ; Label : Japan: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : Hong Kong/Taiwan: King Records Company Limited : South Korea: King/Genie Music/Stone Music Entertainment ; Catalog Number/Price : KIZM-90557～8 (Limited Edition Type-I, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-561～2 (Regular Edition Type-I, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90559～60 (Limited Edition Type-II, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-563～4 (Regular Edition Type-II, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90561～2 (Limited Edition Type-III, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-565～6 (Regular Edition Type-III, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90563～4 (Limited Edition Type-IV, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-567～8 (Regular Edition Type-IV, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1300 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 Regular Edition Details ;CD # Teacher Teacher / Senbatsu # Kimi wa Boku no Kaze (君は僕の風) # #* (Type-A) Romantic Junbichuu (ロマンティック準備中) / Team A #* (Type-B) Shuuden no Yoru (終電の夜) / Team K #* (Type-C) Atarashii Chime (新しいチャイム) / Team B #* (Type-D) Neko Allergy (猫アレルギー) / Team 4 # Teacher Teacher (off-vocal) # Kimi wa Boku no Kaze (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Romantic Junbichuu (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Shuuden no Yoru (off-vocal) #* (Type-C) Atarashii Chime (off-vocal) #* (Type-D) Neko Allergy (off-vocal) ;DVD # Teacher Teacher Music Video # Kimi wa Boku no Kaze Music Video #* (Type-A) Romantic Junbichuu Music Video #* (Type-B) Shuuden no Yoru Music Video #* (Type-C) Atarashii Chime Music Video #* (Type-D) Neko Allergy Music Video Theater Edition Details ;CD # Teacher Teacher # Kimi wa Boku no Kaze # Hachinosu Dance (蜂の巣ダンス) / Team 8 # Teacher Teacher (off-vocal) # Kimi wa Boku no Kaze (off-vocal) # Hachinosu Dance (off-vocal) Included Members '"Teacher Teacher"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (28 Members) (Kang Lena Center (in italic), Media Senbatsu in bold) * Team A: Cho Hyeyeon, Choi Yewon, Kim Sohye, Lee Kaeun, Lee Naeun, Oh Hayoung * Team K: Choi Yuna, Goto Moe, Jeon Somi, Kim Jiho, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Suyun, Shimoguchi Hinana, Yoo Shiah * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Hyojung, Choi Yoonah, Jung Yerin, Kwon Eunbin, Matsumoto Hinata, Park Chorong * Team 4: Min Karin, Uhm Jungwoo, Yamauchi Mizuki * Team 8: Iikubo Haruna, Kang Lena, Kim Hyeyoon, Matsudaira Riko General Information Teacher Teacher is the 52nd single released by AKB48. Trivia * First A-Side center position of Kang Lena. * First Senbatsu of Cho Hyeyeon, Kim Hyeyoon, Matsudaira Riko and Yamauchi Mizuki. * For this single, each Team 8 member appeared in the team song that they have a kennin position with since every member is concurrent with either Team A, K, B, or 4 ** Later it was announced that sixteen Team 8 members will sing the track which will be featured on the theater edition. This marks the second instance (after Kokoro no Placard) where Team 8 gets a theater edition track. * The Theater Edition cover is Kang Lena's first ever solo cover. * First AKB48 single released with 4 versions since Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby in December 2015. * Sold 1,591,164 copies on first day sales, the group's highest first day sales. Category: AKB48 Singles